


and no one saw and no one heard

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mormonism, Mormonstuck, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they just followed lead.<br/>the pictures in his mind awoke,<br/>and began to breed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and no one saw and no one heard

the problem with mormons,  
you’ve decided,  
is that no one  
ever  
questions  
 _anything_.  
  
and for a while,  
you didn’t either.  
  
you didn’t question it  
when your dad beckoned you into his big office week after week,  
locked the door behind you,  
looked into your eyes,  
said,  
“i’m sorry i have to do this”,  
and stuck his hand in your pants.  
  
you didn’t question it  
when you woke up with an erection  
while john egbert slept on your bedroom floor  
and spent an hour in the bathroom  
praying to god  
begging him not to send you to hell.  
  
no one ever questioned  
the time your dad spent with you  
alone  
in his office  
with the door locked.  
  
no one ever thought   
to worry about  
the nine year old kid  
who couldn’t look his dad in the fuckin’ eyes.  
  
you never really considered  
that maybe  
your dad was wrong  
and this wasn’t what god wanted,  
god didn’t want him putting his hands down your pants  
before jerking you off  
and then telling you how terrible you are  
and telling you,  
“now this is how you need to feel  
this is the feeling you gotta remember  
when you’re thinkin’ those thoughts about john egbert  
and wantin’ to touch yourself.  
because that’s a sin, dave,  
it’s worse than killin’.  
those feelings aren’t love,  
they’re from the devil.”  
  
but you’ve had a lot of questions since then,  
and you’ve still got some now,  
and you think that maybe  
questioning things  
and defying authority  
and trying to fight back against this oppressive cult  
is all you’ve got in your life now,  
the only thing you’re living for.  
because you really should have killed yourself a long time ago.  
  
you’re dave strider and you are completely disillusioned with mormonism.


End file.
